The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Rotary seals often include rubber seal lips for sealing engagement with a structure in order to prevent migration of contaminants into a bearing assembly. During relative rotation between the seal lips and the structure engaged by the seal lips friction results in the generation of heat, which may result in sealing failure. As rotational speed increases, the friction increases as well. Additionally, use of spherical roller bearings may result in an axial and/or rotational misalignment between a structure that the rotary seal is fixed to and the structure that the rotary seal is sealingly engaged with. Current seal designs do not have a way to allow for this misalignment while maintaining a sealed relationship and not producing increased friction between a rotary seal and a structure to be sealed against.